Soul Reaper
by Kodochi Kurokami
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of Fairy Tail, and decides to leave Magnolia. At the train station, she meets Ichigo Kurosaki, and he takes her back to his guild. There, he introduces her to a world full of friends, Zanpakutos and powers she had never imagined. But when her dark past comes back to haunt her, will she stand in the light? Or be consumed by her shadow? Lucy H. x Toshiro Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

It was official. I had nowhere to go. I walked down the street, my knee-length white-gold hair flowing behind me in soft waves.

I had just been kicked out of my guild by my so-called 'nakama'. They called me weak and useless and told me to get lost.

It was all that bitch Lisanna's fault. She told everyone I attacked her. I did no such thing! I would never hurt my nakama. But then, they aren't my nakama anymore.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the collision course I was on until I slammed straight into another human being, both of us landing roughly on the ground, cursing.

"Hey, watch it Carrots!" I snapped after getting a good look at the tall, lanky, orange-haired boy. He scowled at me.

"The name's Ichigo." He snarled in response.

"Ah… Strawberries, then?" I smirked when I got exactly the response I wanted, but his face quickly fell.

"That's unfair and untrue…" he muttered, and I instantly regretted my actions.

"I'm sorry." I apologised sincerely. "I had a bad day, but that's no excuse for taking it out on you."

"Nah, I get like that sometimes, and I did contribute to the situation." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"What say we start over? I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I smiled brightly at him, offering my hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He shook my offered hand, and I noticed an unfamiliar guild mark on his arm.

"You're a member of a guild?" I asked.

"Yeah, Soul Reaper. Why?" he replied politely, evidently trying to reign in that terrible temper of his, but I'm not one to talk.

"Um… do you think I could… join?" I asked shyly, tilting my head and putting on my best smile and innocent face. He blushed softly, and I knew I won.

"O-of course." He stammered, looking anywhere but at me. I grinned inwardly, and followed him on the train, taking the seat across from him.

"So, tell me about your guild." I said. he changed instantly, a slightly far away, fond look overcoming his face.

"We are mages, but we are all trained in Soul Sword magic. It is the signature magic of our guild." He smiled softly, stroking the blade by his side.

"Soul Sword magic? I have never heard of anything like that." I leaned in, eager to know more.

"Well, you see this sword?" he held up his. "It is my other half, the other half of my soul. My partner. The swords have souls themselves, and we fight with them." He explained.

"Incredible." I breathed, eying his sword in awe. "Will I be able to learn that?"

"It depends." He admitted. "On whether or not you have Zanpakuto within you. It is not something that can be taught from scratch. You must already possess a second half. And then you must defeat it, claim it as yours and dominate it. Or else it will kill you." I gaped in horror.

"K-kill me?!" I squeaked in alarm. He laughed.

"Don't worry. I can sense within you a great Zanpakuto. And an even greater will." He reassured me. "You must be tired. Sleep. We still have 6 hours before we reach my guild." He smiled kindly at me, and I felt my eyes slipping closed.

"Ichigo?" I murmured.

"Mmm?" I heard him hum in reply.

"I get the feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship…" I fell asleep to the sound of his laughter.

When I awoke, the train had stopped and he was giving me a piggy-back ride. His strong arms held me up, and my arms hung loosely around his neck.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." He laughed, and I made an indistinctive sound, something akin to 'piss off'. He laughed harder, and I thumped his ribs in irritation. He gasped for breath. "That's quite the blow you can land there, Princess." He panted slightly, trying to return air to his lungs.

"Hmph." I dug my head deeper into his back and listened to his soft breathing.

"Definitely the little sister I never had." His smile was audible in his voice

"Definitely the big brother I never asked for." I retorted, and this time joined him in his laughter.

"Hey, lift your head." He said, and I did. The sight which awarded me was a huge, beautiful building. "We're here." He walked up the pathway, I now following behind him on my own two feet. "Welcome to the soul society."

He pushed the large double doors open, and we were instantly surrounded by people.

"Ichigo's back!"

"Hey, Ichigo! Who's that with you?"

"She's cute!"

"She's drop dead gorgeous!"

I giggled at the comments. "New member?" an old man walked up to Ichigo and I.

"Master Yamamoto. This is Lucy, I met her on the train and she wants to join our guild." Ichigo motioned towards me, and I bowed respectfully, my years of being an heiress coming through.

"Please to meet you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself with a low curtesy. He smiled kindly.

"Well then, Lucy. In order to join our guild, you have to pass the test. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I replied, completely sincere. I believed in myself, and that is all that matters. And I was not alone, I had my closest friends, my family, by my side, their key's jingling softly.

I was thrown a simple Katana, and quickly caught it by the hilt. Ichigo grinned at me encouragingly, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So how do we do this?" I stepped up to the guild master, and he laughed.

"You'll be fighting… him." He finally said, pointing to a huge man with messy, spiky black hair, an eye patch, scars all over his body and a little girl with short, pink hair on his shoulder.

The man grinned in response, and I followed him out to what appeared to be a battle arena. "My name is Kenpachi. I will give you the first strike." He stood there, Katana held loosely to the side as he raised his chin. I glared at him. "Come on," he taunted. "If you can cut me well enough, I'll let you join."

"Oh, will you?" I smiled evilly, and I saw him visibly shiver, along with everyone else. Oh, yes. Demon Lucy makes a comeback.

I twirled the sword in my hands, before lunging at him. My sword clashed against his chest, and I jumped backwards agilely, returning to my starting point.

On his chest, tiny cut was made, and our spectators gasped in shock as he laughed. "You have truly exceeded my expectations." He said, looking impressed. "I will fight you."

He jumped for me, and I dodged quickly, spinning and slashing at his back, only to have him block the blow and send me flying into the wall, leaving a small crater.

_'Don't you dare lose so easily… we haven't even been formally introduced.'_ A voice spoke in my head, and my eyes shot open, just in time to see everything go black.

* * *

_I looked around me. I was standing in a beautiful forest, next to a glimmering lake whose waters were black as night._

_'Hello.' The voice from earlier spoke, and I spun around to see a young boy, around 13, standing on the water. He had black hair and golden eyes. He was the most beautiful boys I had ever seen._

_'Hello.' I replied hesitantly. 'What is this place?' I gestured to our surroundings. He laughed mockingly._

_'You don't know your mind!' he laughed harder. I crossed my arms angrily._

_'It's nearly a complete stranger.' I retorted. 'Who are you?' I demanded._

_Out of nowhere, a pure white sword appeared in his hands, and a pure black one in mine. My black one had a long, elegant, gold ribbon on it, and his had a purple one. (think Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki)_

_'If you can defeat me, I'll tell you.' He said easily, before suddenly lunging for me. I parried the blow as fast as possible, barely dodging his next attack._

_'How?' I asked desperately, barely keeping my footing._

_'Say my name and you can defeat me.'_

_'Why? Who are you?' I grunted, blocking the swing of his sword._

_'I am simply your mirror. Your shadow.' He replied, attacking me with skill and grace I could only wish for._

_'My… shadow…' my eyes widened in shock, and I grinned. For that second, I let my guard down, and he took advantage of my distraction._

_Parrying the sword out of my grip, he threw me to the ground and pressed his sword to my neck. 'I win.' He smirked evilly, and I gave him an easy smile._

_'No. I do.' I replied. His smirk was replaced with a look of confusion._

_'I figured it out. I know what to say.' I replied. He smiled inwardly, before his face broke into an ear-splitting smile._

_'Then say it. Say it loud and clear. Each and every Secret.'_

* * *

In a flash I found myself back in the battle arena. It appeared as though no time had passed at all, even though it felt like I had been in that world for hours.

I held the sword out in front of me, vertically, lined up with the center of my face.

"From the darkest depths of hell, and the overwhelming light of heaven, I call upon thee, my faithful half. Controlling the elements of this star, this chaotic planet. I scream your name and command!" I was glowing, bright gold, like a star. "Bring about the Apocalypse! Kurogane!"

The beautiful Katana I had wielded within my mind came into being in my hands. It was truly beautiful, shining with its own kind of black light. A few people gasped in shock and awe, and a few commented on its beauty.

"So this is your Zanpakuto? Nothing special." Kanpachi shrugged easily, and I smirked.

"You're going to regret saying that. First Secret: Poison!" A purple pillar of light surrounded Kanpachi and screamed in pain. By the time it faded, he was unconscious.

I heard slow applause begin, and soon the whole guild was cheering as I raised my beautiful Zanpakuto above my head.

Ichigo ran over and pulled me into a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground and spinning me in a circle. "It's about time someone taught him a lesson!" he laughed, setting me down. "Other than me, of course." He winked.

"Of course." I laughed joyfully as a few people began yelling at the crowd to let them through.

I turned, and saw Master Yamamoto, along with a petite girl with black hair, a boy around my age with spiky white hair, ice-blue eyes and tan skin. Behind him stood a woman with a chest that could rival mine, and long orange hair.

"Hello. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. It has been decided that you will join my division. Division 10." He said in a tone about as cold as his eyes. I was in serious danger of drowning in them. They were bluest eyes I had ever seen before.

"Hello! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto!" the girl bounded forward and grabbed the hand I offered to shake, pulling me into a hug where she proceeded to suffocate me in her *ahem* chest.

"My name is Lucy." I shocked out, though it sounded more like 'mwy name is Lushee', much to my annoyance. "Matsumoto-san? I can't breathe." She gasped and, thank god, released me.

I heard soft laughter and turned accusingly to the perpetrator, ready to bite his ear off, when I was faced with my new Captain. He looked incredible when he laughed, a complete shift from the cold look on his face.

Mid-way through my day-dreaming I remembered that he was laughing at my expense, and I quickly angered. "Just what is so funny?" I snapped, glaring. He sobered instantly.

"Is that any way to treat your Captain?" he scowled at me.

"If you want respect, earn it, Shrimp." I mocked, hands on my hips.

"What did you call me, Blondie?"

"You heard me, Pipsqueak!"

"Princess!"

"Snowflake!"

"Lucifer!" he snapped, immensely proud of the link he made from the 'devil's' name and mine, which is derived from it. I paused, trying to think of a comeback, when Matsumoto spoke up.

"Lucifer, huh? It suits her." The Lieutenant nodded in approval. "It's decided! Your name is Lucifer, from now on!" the guild cheered and began to chant my new name, while I seethed and glared at my 'Captain'.

"You're gonna get it, Snowflake." I snarled, and the boy paled in fright and ran as I made chase. I didn't really have any right to knock his height, he was an inch taller than me, but it got the reaction I wanted so, whatever.

Two strong arms grabbed me and placed me back in front of the guild master. I punched my would-be attacker in the stomach and Ichigo doubled over, gasping, while Toshiro hesitantly approached, keeping at least one person between us at all times. Poor Ichigo-nii.

"I must admit, I'm impressed! Not only do you defeat one of our strongest Captains, but you manage to elicit actual emotions from Toshiro!" Master Yamamoto patted me on the back, smiling. "Now, my dear. Where would you like your guild mark?" he asked.

I pondered for a few seconds, before knowing. I held out my left hand, and he stamped a black guild mark on it, a reflection of the pink Fairy Tail one hidden beneath my fingerless glove.

The black haired girl walked over to me. "Hello! My name is Rukia Kuchiki! It is nice to meet you! Come with me, and I will show you to your room! Then we go shopping!" now that was a word I was familiar with. I linked my arm with hers and grinned.

"Rukia, I can tell we're going to be the very best of friends." She grinned back at me and we skipped off, leaving the others sweat dropping at our backs.

"God made two of them." Ichigo muttered.

"You're going to have fun with your new Co-Captain, Captain Histugaya!" I heard Yamamoto pat him on the back. Hard.

"My new what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your common room." Rukia said as she opened a set of double doors labelled '10' and motioned towards the huge open-plan Kitchen and Living room. "That is Hitsugaya's bedroom." She pointed to the door on the left. "And this," she opened the door on the right. "Is yours."

I stared in awe at the huge room. It had no furniture, but connected to a fully fitted-out ensuite. "Where's all the furniture?" I asked her uncertainly. She laughed, slinging an arm around my waist.

"That's why we're going shopping." She laughed. But I wasn't done yet.

"I don't have any money." I sighed, defeated. She whipped out a black credit card.

"Each new member is given 1 million Jewels to start off with, and a credit card so that all the money they receive from Jewels is instantly placed in their account." She said. "Now come on!"

The first thing we bought was furniture. I bought a beautiful writing desk, a four-poster double bed with sheer silver curtains, a black sofa and dark purple carpet. I bought black paint and gold wallpaper for my walls, 3 would be black and the last would have the wallpaper on it.

After buying some more items and arranging for them to be delivered to the guild, as well as deciding who we would make carry it up for us, we moved on to more pressing matters. Clothes.

"Do you have any idea what kind of clothes you want?" Rukia asked me, already buying herself some tee-shirts with bunnies on them. I stood for a moment, deep in thought. Then it hit me.

"Well, my name is Lucifer. Why not live up to it?" I grinned cheekily at her and she grinned back.

Later, I walked out of our final shop feeling quite proud of myself. I looked at my new appearance in a shop window.

A part of my long white-gold hair was tied up with huge black bow. I had a white, long-sleeve, plain blouse under a strapless, armoured, Victorian style black corset covering my torso, and tight, black leather pants on. I had a thick brown reequip belt, which would allow me to store whatever I could need, like my keys, hanging comfortably low on my hips. I had brown combat boots and chains connected from my right hip to the back of my belt. On my left hip my Katana was sheathed, appearing in its ordinary form, like a cheap run-of-the-mill Katana. Over everything, I had an intentionally ripped, sleeveless black leather jacket which had a reaper hood attached to it. That ensemble, coupled with my single fingerless, diamond-knuckled gloves, I looked pretty terrifying.

"Wow." Rukia remarked as I walked over to meet her. "You sure as hell look like Lucifer himself-" I glared at her. "_Her_self." She corrected herself instantly, much to my approval, which I showed by putting on one of my practiced 'scary smiles' and nodding.

She shivered softly, but hid it well.

"Let's go! We have to beat the furniture so we can inform our victims of their 'job'!" I began marching, and Rukia followed close behind me.

We had only been walking for a while when we made a wrong turn and ended up in some creepy dark alley instead. A few men stood either side, and I growled menacingly, before smirking cruelly.

"Oh, good. I was bored." I said in a sadistic tone, and saw Rukia pale slightly. I held one hand out in front of me. "Time Ark!" I yelled, and instantly the floor beneath the men disappeared. "Time Ark!" I repeated, and this time the path was rebuilt, trapping the men up to their necks in concrete. Smirking, I linked arms with a shaken Rukia and skipped to the guild.

As we were walking up the path to the front doors, I heard some people screaming and yelling. As well as a few smashes and bangs and crashes.

"She's back!" one person cried.

"Oh, shit! Tidy everything up! Quickly!" one ordered.

"Not a hair out of place!" another added.

Smirking at Rukia, I pushed open the doors. "I'm back!" I sang loudly, and everyone instantly bowed.

"Welcome back, Lucifer-sama." I rolled my eyes. I'm here for one day, defeat a guy who totally had it coming and suddenly I'm 'Erzax10.2'? Ridiculous.

Suddenly, a fight broke out, and I recognised Ichigo, my soon to be dearly-departed 'big brother' and a man with red hair and weird eyebrows. I stalked over to them, pulling my best Lucifer glare on them. I had practised in the change rooms, and was pleased to see them both turn an alarming shade of eggshell.

Picking them both up as if they weighed nothing, I carried them over to the couch and sat them down in what seemed to be a gentle manner.

"Now, now. Does someone want to tell me what all this was about?" I asked in a deceptively sweet and soft voice.

"W-well, Renji called me Pumpkin Head, so I insulted those ridiculous eyebrows of his, and then he punched me, so I hit him back…" Ichigo trailed off guiltily. I smiled sweetly, and straightened up.

"Now then. We shouldn't fight with our friends, our nakama." I said 'kindly'. "It's disgraceful, it's despicable, it's deplorable and it's abhorrent." My voice began to gain and edge. "Just what on earth were you two idiots thinking, fighting in my presence?" my voice rose a few octaves. "There will be repercussions!" I yelled that last bit, and they practically fainted.

It was about then that the doorbell rang, and Rukia notified me my furniture had arrived.

"Saved by the bell." I said sweetly. I took a few steps towards the accumulating pile of furniture etc. and spun back around to face them. "Speaking of repercussions… Toshiro-kun?" I called in an innocent voice, putting on the same face I had used on Ichigo to get him to bring me here. It had been rather too easy for me to hide my magic abilities, letting them underestimate me and then scaring their socks off.

"Yes?" Toshiro walked over to me warily.

"Please show these two idiots where to put my furniture. I will be going up first and telling them where everything is to go." I cooed. He melted slightly, and nodded. I hauled Rukia up the stairs and into my room, where I began to boss around the people painting my walls and changing the carpet to the dark purple one I had selected.

Once they had finished, as if on cue, Ichigo and Renji came struggling in, carrying my large bed between them. I pointed to the corner of the room and they practically dropped it there in relief. Until I told them to hop to it and get the rest of my furniture.

"If you have enough strength to argue, some furniture shouldn't be any problem. Right?" I challenged, smirking.

"It is when we carry it up ten flights of stairs…" the two muttered, but both were too cowardly to actually stand up to me.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Toshiro asked me, obviously after gathering his courage.

"No." I scoffed. "They deserve it. You shouldn't fight with your nakama." I said firmly.

"Right." He drawled. "Why don't you go help them, then?"

I shot him a look. "You know why. If I went out there, I would only embarrass them by making them look like complete weaklings in front of everyone. And, I find, if they work together as a team to accomplish something, they are more likely to treat each other as such later." I replied, remembering my similar experiences with Gray and Natsu.

"You're not half bad, you know that?" Toshiro smiled at me softly, and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"We'll see about that." I smirked when I heard the unmistakable panting outside the door, changing back to my 'Lucifer' demeanour. "Come on, guys! Jeez! My grandmother can do better than that!"


End file.
